


Reader dimensional chat room

by kirbychulix



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen, It's weird for them, Laimar and Maritia date each other, Life sucks for Vivian and Elliot, Lileau Lamiar and Martinis are best friends, Lileau is still a dork, Multi, My readers are going to be nerds, PLATONIC RELATIONSHIPS FTW, So many tags, Then they share with three skeletons, Trishi thinks they're insane, Updates whenever I feel like it, Vivian and Elliot are just there, and their very confused, however this isn't canon, not canon, readers have no names in story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbychulix/pseuds/kirbychulix
Summary: Basely all my dorky readers chat with each other and awkwardness ensues





	

I feel like I'm flying, into a vast nothingness with nothing stopping me, just like a video game, then I immediately fall, screaming on the top of my lungs.

I feel myself be picked up by my loving original boyfriend named (m/n)... wait was that his name? Seems a bit off, I mean he has (h/c) hair that you could have sworn was blonde , having a little bit covering his left eye like you, yep that's more like it. Thanks dream powers, on his majestic dragon horse... thing. 

"Huh oh hey (f/n)!" He says to me, I move my pink hair out of the way, "You know it's actually maritia." Wait it was? My mouth is just talking by itself, I think it might be plot convenience, "Yeah that's what I said! Are you going crazy Mari?" I shake my head no, and see two people facing back to back from each other, they see us and quickly startle back. "Laimar look out!" I shout at him, he pulls the reigns of the dragon horse.... Drahorse? With his jacket, causing the drahorse to fall back and disappear into white smoke, I quickly get off. 

"Hey are you guys all right?" I ask them, holding out both of my cream colored hands, their green eyes look up to me and they take my hands, nodding slightly.

I take a good look at them, seeing that the female one is dark brown, with honey hair and a tiny butterfly hair pin connecting one of their locks. The other one a male with light brown skin, and brown hair, with a bee like pattern on their shirt.

"Y-yeah were alright" The honey haired one, voice as smooth as honey unsurprisingly, says will the bee one nods. "Oh god, I'm martinia, and the one that tried to run over you is laimar" I introduce us, causing laimar to chuckle slightly and wave his hand.

"O-oh I'm Vivian" the honey one says, great now I can't call her honey one now. "I'm Elliot, pleased to meet you guys!" The other one says 

"Oh shaymin there's more people here!" A voice calls out, we look at the voice. Only to find 3 other people, one female and the other... looks to have no gender.

Oh dear, what sort of dream am I in! Or is this even a dream?


End file.
